Pensamentos numa Noite Fria
by FireKai
Summary: Kai sente-se só e decide ir dar uma volta. Que pensamentos passarão pela cabeça do rapaz? Encontrará ele, alguém que preencha o vazio que está a sentir? One-shot (Completa!)


Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma noite fria. Nas ruas mal iluminadas da cidade, só se podia ver um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos a vaguear sem destino. Kai estava a andar há mais de duas horas. Olhou em volta e reparou que já era a terceira vez nesse dia, que ele passava por aquela rua. Não se deteve muito tempo parado. Continuou a vaguear pela cidade. Kai estava atormentado pelos seus pensamentos. Porque estava ele a vaguear pelas ruas desertas? Porque não tenho ninguém, pensou ele. Nos últimos meses tinha-se sentido cada vez mais só. Desde que os outros Blade Breakers tinham começado a namorar, que não lhe prestavam atenção. Kai suspirou. Porque é que todos os outros tinham alguém com quem partilhar os seus pensamentos e ele não?

A Hilary e o Tyson tinham começado a namorar há um mês. Kai pensava que eles nunca se dariam bem, mas enganara-se. Os dois estavam juntos e felizes. Eles eram as últimas pessoas que Kai pensava que pudessem ficar juntas, no entanto, eles estavam juntos e Kai continuava sozinho. O sentimento de frustração aumentou. Depois pensou em Ray. Ele estava a namorar com a sua grande amiga de infância, Mariah. Kai sorriu. Ele sempre pensara que eles se acertariam e nesse ponto, tinha razão. O Max tinha assumido o seu relacionamento com a Mariam. Outro casal que Kai pensava que nunca daria certo. E por fim, até o Kenny tinha arranjado alguém. Ele e a Emily também se tinham acertado. Novamente, o sentimento de frustração aumentou. Porque é que ele não tinha ninguém? O Tyson que tinha sempre atitudes de criança tinha arranjado alguém e ele não.

Pensou mais um pouco. De certo que era por causa da sua personalidade. Sim, devia ser isso. Ele continuava reservado, não gostava de se misturar com as pessoas e quando lhe falavam era frio com elas. Os outros Blade Breakers não eram assim. Mas a culpa de ter aquela personalidade não era dele. A culpa era do seu avô, Voltaire. Ele é que o tinha posto a treinar na abadia. Por causa dele, Kai não tinha tido uma infância normal. Por causa dele, Kai tinha sido ensinado a não ter sentimentos. Por causa dele é que Kai era ambicioso, frio e cruel. Sim, era tudo culpa dele. Mas Kai não podia fazer nada para mudar o seu passado.

Bóris, sim, Bóris. Ele era outro dos culpados por Kai não ter ninguém. Ele é que tinha treinado Kai para ser cruel e impiedoso. Fora por causa dele que Kai tinha traído os Blade Breakers para ficar com o Dranzer Negro. Se não fosse o Bóris, Kai não teria chegado ao Dranzer Negro. E depois pensou melhor. Ele também tinha culpa em tudo isto. Ele podia ter resistido à tentação de ter o poder, de ter o Dranzer Negro. Ele podia tentar mudar de personalidade. Tentar ser simpático para os outros. Tentar ser uma companhia agradável.

O frio era agora mais intenso. Kai aproximou-se do parque. No parque havia ainda menos luz do que nas ruas da cidade. A lua cheia que se desenhava no céu, dava um aspecto diferente ao parque. A sombra das árvores, o vento, tudo estava presente naquela noite. Kai sentou-se num dos bancos do parque. A última vez que ele tinha estado ali, tinha sido à 4 meses, antes dos seus amigos começarem a namorar e deixarem de lhe prestar atenção.

Kai suspirou de novo. Amigos. Ele nunca pensara que precisava de amigos. Na abadia diziam-lhe que apenas precisava de poder. Mas agora que Kai tinha amigos, sabia a falta que eles lhe faziam. Depois pensou melhor. Amigos. Que raio de amigos tinha ele? Amigos que não lhe ligavam nenhuma? Amigos que o deixavam só? E de novo, pensou que a culpa seria dele. Talvez se ele fosse mais aberto ou mais sorridente eles pensassem mais vezes nele. Talvez eles nem o considerassem como seu amigo. Talvez só o considerassem como um membro da equipa. Não! Não podia ser verdade. Eles tinham-no salvo de morrer congelado, mesmo quando ele tinha traído a equipa. Eles continuavam amigos dele, só que agora estavam mais ocupados com outras pessoas. Serei assim tão mau para ninguém gostar de mim? Não terei eu, o direito a estar com alguém, a gostar de alguém, a partilhar as alegrias e os problemas com alguém?

Kai continuou imerso nos seus pensamentos. Nesse momento, outra pessoa andava a vaguear pelo parque. Uma rapariga de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, um pouco mais baixa que Kai, que também estava imersa nos seus pensamentos.

Será que vale a pena viver assim? Sempre só? Pensou Kai. Eu não tenho razão para viver! Kai começou a ouvir passos. A rapariga de cabelos loiros continuava a andar, com os olhos posto no chão de terra, sem ver se estava alguém à sua frente ou não.

Kai ficou a olhar para a rapariga, até que ela levantou os olhos e olhou para ele. Ela tinha uma expressão de tristeza e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. A rapariga continuou a andar, mas Kai levantou-se e foi até ela.

"Estás bem?"

"Sim, obrigada!" - disse a rapariga na sua voz doce.

"Tens os olhos inchados. Será que te posso ajudar?" - Kai surpreendeu-se com as suas próprias palavras.

A rapariga começou a chorar. Kai levou-a até ao banco e sentaram-se os dois. A rapariga continuou a chorar e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kai. Numa situação normal, Kai não teria deixado que ninguém lhe tocasse, quanto mais, apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro. Mas naquele momento não se importou com isso. Estava preocupado com a rapariga.

"Posso saber o que se passa?" - perguntou Kai, num voz amigável.

A rapariga parou de chorar, mas continuou com a cabeça no ombro de Kai.

"Hoje apanhei o meu namorado com outra. Ele traiu-me. Fiquei tão confusa e chateada, que desatei a fugir. Depois comecei a andar e vim aqui parar."

"Não deves ficar assim por causa dele. Se ele te traiu é porque não gostava de ti. Não te merecia. Tens de ser forte. Tu não tiveste culpa."

A rapariga levantou a cabeça e olhou Kai directamente nos olhos.

"Obrigado. Já me estou a sentir melhor." - a rapariga esboçou um sorriso.

"Como te chamas?" - perguntou Kai.

"O meu nome é May Akinomo."

"Eu chamo-me Kai Hiwatari."

"Bem, obrigado pelo apoio, agora vou voltar para casa." - disse a rapariga levantando-se do banco.

"Eu levo-te a casa." - disse Kai apressadamente.

"Não é preciso."

"Mas eu faço questão!"

"Bem, está bem."

Os dois andaram durante algum tempo. Durante todo o caminho não trocaram uma palavra. Estarem a caminhar os dois juntos era suficiente.

"Chegámos." - disse May. - "Obrigado por me teres feito companhia." - May deu um beijo na bochecha de Kai. Kai corou.

"Não é preciso agradeceres." - disse Kai.

"Que tal se nós nos encontrássemos amanhã no parque?"

"Por mim tudo bem!"

"Estás livre às 10 horas?"

"Sim."

"Então até amanhã Kai." - May despediu-se e entrou em casa.

Kai começou a caminhar em direcção à sua casa. No caminho pensou: Afinal, se calhar há uma razão para viver. Kai sorriu e continuou o seu caminho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então, o que acharam da fic? Estou à espera das vossas reviews! :)


End file.
